


Out of the Mouth of Babes

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wee!Sammy ponders M'preg with Daddy. ( Not an M'preg fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Mouth of Babes

“Daddy?” John looked up from the cans of Spaghettios he was loading into the shopping cart. “Do you remember Miss June?” His youngest asked from the front seat. John thought for a moment to place the name, he recalled it was Sammy’s babysitter. She had watched Sammy for a few weeks before she had her son. Thankfully she was still watching him now while John worked and Dean was in school.

“That guy over by the milk is as fat as Miss June was before she went and had Harry. Will his baby be born soon? Daddy, does that mean that I will be that fat after I marry Dean and have a baby?” Sammy asked him.

John wondered how he could get out of WalMart without having to point out the many flaws in Sammy’s dream.


End file.
